


At the end of the dagger

by bunnnyyymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assassination, Fluff, Historical, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: The moment I first saw you, I was so attracted to you.I didn't weigh out my thoughts and just talked. The answer is you. My answer is you - EXO, My AnswerYixing never thought that short period of time, will change his life, forever.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	At the end of the dagger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back! This fic was inspired from Yixing's new mv teaser (UWU UWU UWUU). Never thought we all need Yixing in historical setup! So me sya and emira go crazy, literally. We thought of this prompt, and tada~ Here it is. A fic based on the prompt ehehehehehee. I dropped many things related to Yixing newest album, hehehehehehehehe. Enjoy, dont forget to hit kudos and give comments! Am waiting for it *checking my mail every minute* Okay, I'm kidding *laugh*
> 
> To sya and emira, I hope I did justice to our prompt *wipe tears*

\--

Among all his jobs, this one tops the list of absurdity. Yixing has retired from becoming an assassin for 6 months. Well, he nearly being captured in his attempt to kill President of Korea, Byun Baekhyun – because fuck Oh Sehun. That man, the rival of Mr President should rot in hell. How can he spill the entire plan because he was interrogated for tiny meeny 2 days? Lucky Yixing is a big brain for forging documents and etc etc (hey, it would not be best for him if he listed all his skills here, right? Trade secret, trade secret). So leaving industry (if assassination can be called an industry) is the best thing ever that he did. For his whole life. But apparently, this measly so-called Lotus gang managed to track him, and well, let’s say Yixing was at the brink of death – literally a death because they submerged his head for a solid 2 minutes, and Yixing is not a fan of water. So he accepted a deal.

A deal of executing one job. Only one. And then he’s a free man. Yixing of course, with all his hearts, he wants to escape the shithole. And he accepted it. The job.

And he spurted half of his coffee after he heard the details.

Time travel. Joseon. Kill Crown Prince. Come back. Job ends.

Short introduction and stuff. This Lotus gang found a way to time travel. Yay (?) Okay not yay, that was scary. And supposedly the descendant of a king wants to change history. The man wants his ancestor to be the king. So greedy, Yixing scoffed. But nothing can be done, deal is a deal. And Yixing prepared nothing. He just got shoved in the time capsule, with instruction that he got 1 month to complete his job. And the time capsule will come exactly a month after. It’s either the crown prince dies, or he dies.

And here he is. Hundreds of years back.

Being sent to Joseon time was definitely not Yixing’s favourite. Heck, he loathed it. Time travel? Fishcake, it was impossible. But not now. It is no longer impossible. Not when he arrived here, during the reign of King Min. In one piece. He sighed. He took a look at the time capsule that he rode just now, and changed into a new pair of clothes. And bun his hair. Goodness gracious, he kept long hair, long enough to be tied.

His mission is simple. Time travels to hundreds of years back, when it was the reign of King Min, and kills the current Crown Prince Junmyeon. Yixing was a total loser in history, as he slept throughout his history lesson in highschool, but he definitely knew the facts that Crown Prince Junmyeon is the most delicate, gracious, intelligent crown prince. Ever. But his face? No one ever sees it. Yixing bet the Crown Prince looks like a typical fragile crown prince. Who knows?

He walked slowly from the forest where the time capsule landed, to the market, looking right and left, to search for a depository. A depository as per the leader of the Lotus gang mentioned, place where he can get his supply. Of everything. Money. Clothes. Weapon. Name it all.

While he’s not looking, he bumped into someone.

“Ack!” 

The other person fell on the ground.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Yixing offered his hand, which the other person gladly took.

“I’m okay. So sorry for not looking” He smiled, and Yixing swore his heart just skipped a beat. Or two. Or countless.

This man is such a fine man. Great feature. Petite man, but not too small. Crescent eyes when smiling. Shining eyes too. Small mouth and lips that looked so kissable. And that cute mole near his upper lips. He resembles a bunny? God. It is cute! Yixing stopped his train of thought. 

‘Wake up Yixing, focus on your mission!’

“Excuse me, are you okay?” the man asked, noting that Yixing stared into nothingness for a solid 5 seconds.

“Oh, yes yes, I’m okay. Just thinking about something” Yixing assured.

The other man nodded. “Very well then” And left Yixing in the middle of the market.

“Wait” Yixing called him. The petite man.

The petite man then turned around, raising his brow.

“Can you show me a shop with a lotus sign? I’m new here, so yeah. I need to find that shop” Yixing let out a sheepish grin.

The other man chuckled. “Sure, but tell me your name first”

And Yixing told the man, his real name. Not the alias name that he frequently used when doing his mission. He didn’t know why, but he just did. “Yixing. I’m Zhang Yixing”

\--

To say Junmyeon was ecstatic is such an understatement. He was over the moon. While he’s doing his normal cheat day out – read as sneaking out the palace with his personal guard, Chanyeol (and as his bestest friend, ever), he left Chanyeol at the normal bookstore to retrieve his new set of brush (he dislikes the one in palace because he’s that picky) and accidentally bumped into an angel. No, a human. A human looked like an angel. The eyes, the high bridge of the nose, the sometimes-pouty mouth. He fell in love with him, instantly. No one can top this man’s visual. Top-notch. Yixing. The man’s name is Yixing.

Aw, beautiful name for a beautiful person!

Junmyeon remembered every single detail of the man. Black clothes. A faded scar at the right side of the forehead. Dimples. Citrus scent.

Junmyeon loves them all. It was love at first sight.

The way back to the palace was all good. Even Chanyeol’s nags sounded good. 

Chanyeol’s nag of “Don’t you dare to do it again, Jun!” sounded like “Okay Jun, do it again” and “For god’s sake, please stay with me!” sounded like “It’s okay to walk alone, no one recognize you as the crown prince”

Junmyeon grinned, a bit too wide when he walked through the southeast gate of the palace, while his eunuch, Kyungsoo (also his bestest friend, ever – and he loves Kyungsoo more than Chanyeol for no reason. He just loves Kyungsoo more) placed a wooden mask on Junmyeon’s face. He walked gleefully, with both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol whispering behind him.

“Did something happen?” Kyungsoo asked.

“He met someone. And that time he was alone! My heart almost dropped to the ground when I lost him Kyungsoo! What if King Min snatched my head because of this? This time is a dire period where there are rumors that Prince Jongin planned to assassinate King Min and Crown Prince Junmyeon” Chanyeol replied, wiping his cold sweat.

“Are you sure that someone is not Prince Jongin’s people?” Kyungsoo shot Chanyeol a look, stopped in the middle of the path in front the library, two buildings away from the crown prince’s quarters and Junmyeon was walking forward, clueless to the discussion.

“I don’t know! I will send my man to investigate. But for now don’t freak out. And don’t tell Crown Prince, not yet”

“Alright alright, do it fast, Chan. We never know” Kyungsoo sighed.

Just when they are about to move, Junmyeon calls both of them. “Chan, Soo, what are you doing there? Couple talk?”

Kyungsoo facepalmed, face started to blush.

Chanyeol cleared his throat, later walked towards Junmyeon who was standing still in front of his quarters. But the man that Junmyeon met irked him so much, and he kept thinking about that even though Junmyeon said it was nothing to be worried about.

\--

Yixing prepared for his mission daily. One month is not a long period. He went around the market, searching for information while befriending Jongdae, a clueless eunuch that was always being sent on errand by palace. From what he had gathered from people at the market, and also Jongdae, indeed no one ever saw the crown prince’s face, because his inauguration was done in a rush. Not even the maid and eunuch as the said prince will wear a mask outside of his quarters. It was a chaotic time years before. Prince Min, the current King Min launched a revolt to take over the throne, from cruel ruthless King Mo – his own brother. Crown Prince’s son – Prince Junmyeon was inaugurated as Crown Prince Junmyeon.

But due to this, King Min is always worried about his son’s safety, afraid of Prince Jongin’s revenge (as Prince Jongin is his nephew), and completely hides the crown prince from the public. As to lessen the threat. Ask the crown prince to wear a mask. So that no one will recognize him. Despite this, King Min is a good king, and cares a lot about his people. Crown Prince Junmyeon also did a great job, in helping his father to run the country, as the prince was born with such intelligence. And kind of soft-hearted.

Yixing wondered, is the leader of the Lotus gang one of descendants of King Mo, because it really fits the big picture. The rightful owner of the throne was King Mo’s descendant. But King Min and Crown Prince Junmyeon did nothing wrong. Ruthless rulers should be eliminated. Triumphed over. Yixing shrugged it off. No matter who takes the throne, nothing will change if he doesn’t accomplish his task.

After Jongdae left to go back to the palace, Yixing went to a small pavilion in the middle of the pond near the end of the market. It’s nearly autumn, and the season is changing. He started to feel melancholic. Living in another place than home really gives him that sad sappy feeling. 

“This is my place” Yixing heard someone say it, out loud. 

He then replied nonchalantly “Doesn’t have your name”

“But I found this place first!”

Yixing raised his brow. “Are you going to fight me over this pavilion?”

“Oh, so what?” the man puffed.

Yixing turned to the owner of the voice. “Oh?”

“Oh? What? It’s you! Yixing, right?” Junmyeon replied, heart nearly bursted out from excitement.

“Yes, we meet again, Jun”

Junmyeon smiled, before walking into the pavilion, joining Yixing looking at the trees on the other side of the pond. “We indeed meet again” He smiled.

“So should we share? This pavilion?” Yixing asked.

“Of course we should. Good things meant to be shared” Junmyeon giggled.

Days after, it became a routine for both Yixing and Junmyeon to meet at the pavilion daily, and Junmyeon, of course, came with Chanyeol. Chanyeol reminded him that Yixing’s identity is unconfirmed, and it would be best if the prince stayed away from the said man. But Junmyeon brushed it off, saying that he felt comfortable with Yixing, having absolutely mundane normal conversations.

About food.

Clothes.

Current issues and gossips.

Everything.

And that one topic came unannounced.

“Do you know Crown Prince Junmyeon?” Yixing asked.

Junmyeon can see Chanyeol started to move towards both of them, and seethed his sword, and Junmyeon slightly shook his head. As to ask Chanyeol not to move. Junmyeon cleared his throat, then plastered the nicest smile he ever had. “Yes, everyone in Joseon knows him, I think? Why? Is something bothering you?”

“Oh, I just heard rumors in the market about his highness, and well, the overall thing about the throne” Yixing answered.

“That’s why. I see. He is a lonely guy, I think. Sad life. No one knows his true personality. No one knows his face. And it will forever be like that” Junmyeon smiled. “What do you think, Yixing? Do you think his highness is a bad man? I mean he is the son of the one that started revolt”

Yixing hummed. “He got nothing to do with that revolt. He never wants it. He never asked to be crown prince. And to think he needs to give his all for the country, I think his highness is a good man”

Junmyeon nodded. “Glad that you think that way” He patted Yixing’s hand, smiling.

\--

Weeks passed, and Yixing didn’t want to return.

He fell, deeply, in this shit called love. He was in love with Junmyeon. To hell his task, he wanted to stay here. Forever. Grow old with this man called Jun. That man always came late nowadays. Yixing didn’t pry much. He was pretty sure that something must have happened at Jun’s house. And he was not that busybody. To think again, Yixing only knows Jun’s name. Nothing much. Just his name. Jun. But not that he cared. Love is blind, anyway.

Yixing started to ignore his task, but on his last 3 days of the last week, he received a letter. From the future, of course. Written with hangul, and not chinese characters.

He needs to come back. But Yixing has a good idea. What if, what if he did his job, and came back again to live happily ever after here?

“What are you thinking?” he asked Junmyeon.

“Jun, you came” Yixing smiled.

“Sorry, I was a bit late. Something happened” Junmyeon sat beside Yixing, looking into the pond, putting his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“I guess it’s something bad. But hey, I got something for you” Yixing searched his pocket.

Junmyeon sat straight, eyes shining. “What is it?”

“Give me your hand”

Junmyeon titled his head. “Are you gonna give me some sort of worm or something? Because it’s not funny” He pouted.

Yixing laughed. “No, trust me. Give me your hand now. It’s not something awful, I promise”

“Okay then” Junmyeon gave Yixing his right hand, which Yixing took and slid a small jade ring on the finger ring.

Junmyeon gasped. “It’s so beautiful”

Yixing scratched his head. “It is? Glad you like it”

“Oh god, I like it so much! Thank you Yixing, I really like it” Junmyeon hugged the man, tight.

Seconds after, Yixing heard Junmyeon sobbed.

“Why? Why are you crying? Oh no, should I not give it to you? Or you prefer necklace? Or bracelet?” Yixing panicked, almost standing up when Junmyeon grabbed his left hand.

“No silly, I’m too happy for this. Say, do you love me?” Junmyeon held Yixing’s hands tight, looking into his eyes.

“I love you, with all my heart, but there is something I need to-“

Yixing felt Junmyeon’s lips crushed on his, and he was drowned in the deep kiss. Junmyeon pulled away from him, and smiled. But in Yixing’s sight, the smile looked sad. And somehow it hurts his heart.

"Then nothing else matters. If anything, it is you. My answer is you. Always you"

Yixing smiled.

“Remember when the leaf turns brown, I will come to you. And we will meet again”

“We will meet again, Jun. We will”

\--

Junmyeon can feel it. He feels his death is creeping around the corner. So that night he purposely left his chamber door unlocked (not doing his habit of locking the door in case someone will come at night to assassinate him), blowing out all the candles, and dressed in his best dress, ever. Junmyeon had a thing of staying beautiful even on his deathbed.

2 days before he last met Yixing, Chanyeol informed him that Yixing is a new man in the country, and his identity cannot be confirmed. His personal guard also mentioned that Yixing was perhaps one of the assassins that worked for Prince Jongin. Chanyeol asked, is it okay for him to remain friends with Yixing? And Junmyeon answered, it's okay. It's Yixing. Whatever it is, the answer is Yixing. 

Junmyeon also noticed, as long as he knew Yixing, that the other man always brought a dagger with him, always holding it when something surprised him. Yixing can even listen to the faintest sound that he makes. Surely habits of assassins. Last night Junmyeon can feel someone lurking near his quarters at night, and that is when Junmyeon knows, death is coming. Junmyeon didn’t care, he knew death would come to him, sooner or later. Either on Prince Jongin’s hand, or others’. It really doesn’t matter. Even if it's Yixing, it's okay.

Rain started to fall, as in a sign of crying over his upcoming death. And Junmyeon was glad. He was glad that he was not alone, waiting for his death. He hates being lonely. At least he got rain with him. He smiled.

He laid on his bed, his golden sword on his left side, at the inner side of the bed near the wall, and eventually fall asleep seconds after.

But his peaceful sleep was ruined when he heard someone stepped into the room. It was still raining, and Junmyeon can even hear the water dropped on the floor, from the intruder’s clothes. The intruder then walked towards him, and slowly aimed the dagger to his chest. As the lightning struck, he saw Yixing, with an unreadable expression, pausing his action.

Ah, no wonder he smelled the citrus aroma. It’s Yixing. So he’s right, Yixing is an assassin that comes to kill him.

“Jun- What-” all that Yixing could mutter.

“I know you have your own reason. Kill me Yixing, now” 

“No-“

Junmyeon then thrusted his body towards the dagger, hands holding both Yixing’s shoulders.

Yixing gasped. “No no no Jun, no no” He released his grip on the dagger.

Junmyeon’s both hands fall onto his side, but eyes are still looking at Yixing. He smiled, but the pain is enormous. He can feel his life slowly leaving his body. “Yixing”

“Jun, why? Why did you do that? Jun, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. Oh Jun, I’m so sorry. Please, please don’t die. Wait, let me call for the doctor. Okay, wait, we need to stop the bleeding. Wait wait” Yixing stood up, frantically eyeing the room to find clothes. Any clothes.

Junmyeon grabbed Yixing’s right hand, making the assassin freeze.

“I will die, sooner or later, it's just the matter of time. But dying while knowing my lover at my side is way better than dying in the middle of the battleground. Can you stay with me until I close my eyes?” Junmyeon said, slowly.

Yixing broke into tears. He plopped to the floor, tears coming out nonstop.

“I hate to be alone, you know it,” Junmyeon laughed, then grunted.

Yixing wiped his tears, taking a deep breath as not to cry in front of his lover, scooting near the bed, both hands holding Junmyeon’s right hand, as if Junmyeon will stay even longer if he grips tighter. 

“Remember the first time we met? You are so beautiful at that time” Junmyeon muttered. 

Yixing nodded. “You too. You looked too ethereal” Yixing tried to smile, but failed as he let out a sob.

“Take my jade ring, Yixing” Junmyeon weakly raised his left hand.

Yixing looked at Junmyeon, puzzled.

“So that you will not miss me” Junmyeon smiled.

Yixing shook his head. “No no, you will not die, let me call someone, please Jun. Please. This can't be happening. I planned something else. Or both of us. Oh Jun, what will happen now? No no, let me call someone” He pleaded.

Junmyeon frowned. “No, the moment you call for someone, you will be killed for attempting the murder. Can’t do that. How can I leave this world knowing my loved ones will face death” He slowly pushed a strand of Yixing’s hair back behind his ear. “Don’t feel guilty, don’t live with your guilty, Yixing. You only did what you were asked. That’s all"

"Oh Jun, I'm so sorry" Yxing cried, even louder. Putting Junmyeon's hand near his face, blowing hot breaths. Junmyeon's hand keeps losing his warmth.

"Yixing, can you do me one last favor?"

Yixing raises his head, looking at Junmyeon, glancing at the crown prince's chest, going up and down slowly. Very slow.

"Can you kiss me? For the last time?"

Yixing complied. He slowly cupped both Junmyeon's cheeks in his hands, connecting his lips with Junmyeon. He felt Junmyeon's ragged breath, and his heart hurts even more.

After Yixing pulled away, Junmyeon said "I love you. We definitely will meet again"

Yixing nodded, again. Tears running down his cheeks. 

Junmyeon traced Yixing's dimples with his left hand. Beautiful. Beautiful Yixing. He took a last one deep breath. This is the end, he guessed. "Remember, when the leaf turns brown, I-“

Junmyeon’s hand fell on the bed. And his eyes, both closed shut.

“I will come to you. And we will meet again” Yixing continued. He wailed, hugging the lifeless Junmyeon, in the middle of roaring thunder and non stop lightning.

He lost him. On a rainy day. At the end of his own dagger.

\--

Yixing ran with all his might, despite the rain and thunder, endless lightning. He held his dagger on his right hand, and fisted Junmyeon’s jade ring in his left hand.

Yixing sobbed, real hard. He ran towards the forest after succeeding in coming out of the palace, nonstop. Tears keep falling, along with the rain.

The rain keeps falling, harder. The lightning, endless.

He did it. The assassination. He killed Crown Prince Junmyeon. He finished his task.

Soon as he reached the time capsule, he plopped to the ground. He looked at the dagger, covered with blood. His lover’s blood. He never thought it was Junmyeon. How can he kill his own lover? The rain started to wash the blood away from his clothes, the dagger, his hands, and Yixing no longer had energy to sob. He slid the ring on his finger ring, muffled his cries.

What is the purpose of finishing his task but he felt inhumane after that? It felt like his whole entire emotion was drained out of him, and he is only an empty shell. No emotion. Nothing. Only an empty living shell of a human. He killed two people tonight, Crown Prince Junmyeon and himself, Zhang Yixing.

Never once in his career as assassin he felt as filthy as this. He staggered into the time capsule, already drenched in rain, pushing one button, before all went black.

\--

Yixing opened his eyes. White. All white. Ah, it was all a dream, he wished.

But it is not, not when he felt something on his finger.

The jade ring.

Yixing cried even more. This reality sucks. Everything sucks. Yixing wished he died together with Junmyeon in the past. Knowing that he killed his own lover really torments himself. After he received his pay, he went back to his secret home. A small cottage in the middle of the forest, with many books. History books.

As a result of his successful task, history is changed. King Min passed the throne to Prince Jongin who swore he would rule Joseon with the correct way, and the rest was history. The leader of the Lotus gang also managed to put his ancestor on the throne. But something changed. 

The whole story about Crown Prince Junmyeon. The said prince was said as a graceful prince and his deeds were countless. But his murder case topped the list. The murder of Crown Prince Junmyeon. Up until now the case remains unsolved, and Yixing just scoffed at it. Of course it will remain unsolved, the murderer managed to get away. And it was stated that Crown Prince’s eunuch, Kyungsoo found a letter and a portrait at the bottom of his drawer.

The receiver was not stated, and it was a simple letter. Although Junmyeon is a poetic man, he wrote simple words. The poem is always epic tragic literature for all students in Korea, the book's author stated. They also discussed in deep details about the secret lover that the crown prince had, and the possibility of the crown prince being murdered by his own lover.

It was him.

‘To you :

The one,

Who always wear black clothes,

And always have citrus scent,

Having cute dimples,

A scar on forehead,

Though I never said it repeatedly,

Do know I love you,

With all my heart

With all my soul,

Promise me,

To remember,

When the leaf turns brown,

I will come to you,

And we will meet again.

I will never forget you, never.

Even on my deathbed I will always remember you.

My answer is you.

Always.’

And Yixing sobbed again, for countless times. The longingness. He turned to the next page.

The portrait.

The portrait showed his whole face. Faded scar on the forehead, on the right side. Bunned hair. Strands of hair untied on the left side. Deep eyes. Dimples.

It was indeed him.

Yixing turned the page over, searching for Junmyeon's face. But he found none. Until his very last breath, no one saw his face. And Yixing felt sad for Junmyeon. For himself too. He closed his eyes, forcing his memory to remember Junmyeon's face.

He was afraid that he would forget his lover. The memories. The face. All of it.

He muffled his cries, feeling the sadness all over again. The emptiness. He misses Junmyeon. And the rain falls. He wished the rain would wash away his sorrow, together with his longing.

Yixing prayed, hard. He never prayed this hard, begging someone to take his own life. 

Years passed, he still longed for Junmyeon. The one that was in the past. The one that he killed. And of course, the one that he loved the most.

Yixing can't afford to love anyone else, he was afraid of anything. To hurt. To be hurted. And of course, his love towards Junmyeon. He never thought that short period of time affected him the most. After the last job with Lotus gang, Yixing retired completely, moving to a place near the beach to relax his mind. He then becomes someone who writes poems, depicting his feelings – the emptiness.

The day that he no longer felt guilty, Yixing sat on his veranda. Looking at the sea. The sunset is beautiful that day. A portrait of Junmyeon was left on the small table beside him. He managed to ask someone to draw Junmyeon, for him. Only based on his description. Yixing held his dagger on his right hand, with Junmyeon’s jade ring on his left finger ring, and he finally left the world. To meet him.

\--

100 years after

Yixing tapped his feet, turning his small jade ring on his finger over and over again. Last night while he was walking to the supermarket, a young man stopped him. Insisting him to pick one thing among his sparkly collection. Necklace, brush, bracelet, emblem, and a small ring jade. Yixing unconsciously reached to touch the ring.

He felt a rush of emotion, and it was a mixed feeling. Sad? Happy? Longing? All together.

The man insisted Yixing, to take the jade ring home. Stating the ring will bring great happiness to him. To eliminate all his regrets. All of it. And Yixing took it, though a bit skeptical regarding it.

Yixing sighed, looking at the barista again. He was late. No, not late. But very late. This barista is indeed having his own sweet time making coffee. He swore to god that he definitely would give a low rating to the barista named Chanyeol who flirts with another barista named Kyungsoo, while making his coffee! He sighed for god knows how many times, adjusting his already-neat tie, and glanced at the barista. Once again. This time, for a longer time. Stare, and stare and stare.

Why can't this man move faster? Coffee first, lovey-dovey later!

“Lay?”

As soon as Yixing heard his alias name being called, he rushed to the counter and took his coffee, walking out of the café as soon as he could.

And he bumped into someone, spilling coffee on both their clothes. Right in front of the cafe entrance. While attempting to pat the damped clothes with his small handkerchief, his jade ring unknowingly slid out of his finger.

Yixing sighed. Can today even get better?

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” the other man asked, bending to pick the jade ring on the pavement.

"Yeah, I'm good. Are you okay? So sorry I wasn't looking" Yixing replied, still looking down while patting his clothes. Great, his clothes are ruined. And he was late. What a great day.

Then, Yixing sensed someone moving his ring, in circular motion, in front of him. He then raised his head to look at the other man.

Shit.

This man is such a cutie pie. And fuck. The other man was crying? Why? Is the coffee too hot?

Yixing panicked. "Hey, is something wrong? Why are you crying? Is the coffee too hot? God, I'm so sorry, it was totally my fault. God, how to compensate for this? I'm so sorry Jun" Yixing blurted out.

Jun?

Who is Jun? Why did he, himself mention that? Yixing blinked.

"Oh, I cried? Something got into my eyes, I guessed. Here, your ring. What a nice ring you have. I, for a second, intended to steal it" the other man smiled.

The smile. Yixing felt something tugged his heart. He then took the ring, slid it on his finger.

"It’s my fault, please, wait for a while, I will buy you a coffee” the man offered.

“No no, it’s okay, I’m running late, actually. Thank you, for picking my ring. And for offering coffee. Though I think I'm the one that should offer you coffee" Yixing started to walk out of the cafe.

But then, he felt someone hold his hand, making him stop on the spot.

"You should," the man said.

"Excuse me?" Yixing replied.

"Coffee. You should treat me to a cup of coffee"

"Oh, yeah I should" Yixing nodded.

“Can I know where you are going? I mean I have a car? And it's definitely faster compared to taking a bus?”

“Oh”

“And you need to change your shirt too. I have one, in my car” the man glanced at Yixing’s clothes.

“Shirt? Oh, shirt. Can I?”

“Yeah, but give me your name first. And number”

“Number? For?”

“For me to contact you for the dry cleaning, you silly. Or perhaps if you want to go out with me, you can give me a call” Junmyeon grinned.

“Deal” Yixing smiled. “I’m Yixing. Zhang Yixing” He decided to give his real name, instead of his alias name, Lay.

“My name is Suho. But my real name is Jun. Kim Junmyeon. And how did you know my real name?" Junmyeon asked.

"I-I don't know. It just feels right, calling you Jun. This perhaps sounds cliche, but have we ever met before?"

"We did meet before, I guess? Nice to meet you again, Yixing"

And the leaves started to turn brown. Autumn is here, finally.


End file.
